


Code Red: Avocado

by Sembell



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Home, Love, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sembell/pseuds/Sembell
Summary: Gillian loves David and David loves Avocados... and Gillian. A short story born of a headcanon based on the picture Gillian posted for David's birthday.





	Code Red: Avocado

It’s one more hour until he’ll arrive at her house, and she only now realizes that she is out of avocados. 

Again. 

Shit.

It’s a code red situation, and she is already starting to sweat while looking into every corner of her kitchen and pantry, hoping that maybe-

No, she is definitely out of avocados.

Shit.

Do people know how hard it is to find the perfect avocado for this man?! The perfect avocadoS!

Big, soft - but please, not too soft. They shouldn’t yield to more than gentle pressure. And don’t forget to take the time between buying and eating them into account! 

The one time she bought two ripe ones a couple of days upon his arrival had been a lesson. Or the time he only found a brown, slimy mess inside because she forgot to check the stem.

It’s a struggle, that’s for sure. No, it’s a science. And she is not much of a science person. Therefore it’s a struggle.

“Shit shit shit”, Gillian mutters, immediately followed by an additional “Fuck”, thank God the kids are at school, and she is out of the door, back in the house a minute later after realizing she forgot her wallet. 

Only 55 minutes left? Shit. How many supermarkets does that mean? 2? 3 if there is no traffic.

She decides to go to the nearest Waitrose store first. She loves this place, but of course, there is only a tiny one left, and it’s the kind of soft he would not approve of.

Okay, next stop. She drives a little further south to a Tesco supermarket. It'a a hassle to find a parking spot she fits into, and it takes her ten minutes before she finally walks up to the store, only to come to halt in front of a closed door.

What the actual fuck. Are they serious? They really have to go over their finances, as declared on the front door, today, out of all days?! 

30 minutes left and her last hope lies on an old, very cute cuban man, who runs a tiny store a couple of streets from her house in which you can buy everything and nothing. She’s only visited his store once, that one night her house was filled with too many young adults celebrating… something, and demanding more rum. 

He is grinning at her widely as she enters his little palace, showing off all of his six remaining teeth. She smiles back, says Hi and before she even tries to explain what she is looking for, spots them in a corner right beside the tomatoes and the lemons. A huge pile of big, black avocados.

She lets out a happy squeal and takes 5, cradling them carefully in the crook of her arm when she notices that the tomatoes look and smell like… heaven?!

Gillian leaves the friendly old man not only with five perfect avocados, but all the other ingredients she needs to make the world’s best guacamole for him, and a bottle of rum.

David is already sitting on the couch when she enters the living room, arms full with all the things he loves. 

“Hey, there you are!” He is up and by her side in a second, kisses her hello, a sweet promise of more to come, and peaks into the brown paper bag. “Have you been grocery shopping until now?”

“Uhh,” she stutters, takes a deep breath, his smell making her heart pound faster. 

“Hmm, avocados, tomatoes,” he counts, gently rummaging through the bag, “lemons, something green, and,” he grins and puts his fingers around the bottle’s neck, “Rum?”

“Yeah. I thought that we could… you know, have a nice evening on the couch with some Jazz, and homemade guac, a little bit of booze…” she smiles up at him, but he just stares at her, so she furrows her brows, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “What? If you want to eat out instead, we can-”

“No,” he’s quick to say and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect, and very thoughtful. I don’t deserve you.” 

He leans down and kisses her again, slow and passionate, making her feel so good she fears she’ll drop the bag any second now. It takes her a couple of moments before she realizes that he is already holding it for her.

Her cheeks are burning when they part. Oh, how she has missed this. Her body slumps against his’ and rests her forehead against his chest. 

She wants to say how much she loves avocados, and the old cuban man, instead, she whispers, “Just wanted to make sure you have everything you need when you come home.“


End file.
